greenboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Desert Dessert
You are a dessert-loving leader of a small country located in a desert. Your goal is to organize domestic production of vanilla beans and consolidate 6 units of it in your possession. In order to achieve it you must build new industries and supply them with all the required resources. Components *All 54 cards *All 36 tiles *All 120 cubes *All 7 meeples *Drawstring bag Setup #Separate 6 cards with the value of 6 from the deck and arrange them in a column facing up: these are your world market price indicators (see “Trade” below). #Shuffle the rest of the cards: this is your draw pile. #Place 3 green tiles with the Drop symbol on the table: these are your Water Wells (see “Industries” below). #Collect the gray meeple: this is your Domestic Manager (see “Managers” below). Place the remaining meeples in the drawstring bag. Play Each turn consists of 4 consecutive phases: #'Supply': assign available Managers to the Industries of your choosing and place the required resources (cubes) on each Industry tile (see “Industries” below). The Industries that do not receive required supplies are disabled (flipped face down) for the remainder of the turn. #'Trade': renew the world market prices and make one trade (see “Trade” below). In addition you can exchange 6 units of one resource (6 cubes of the same color) from your inventory for any 1 resource (1 cube of another color). #'Harvest': collect all resources (cubes) produced by your Industries (see “Industries” below). #'Build': collect a new Industry (green tile) in exchange for a double amount of resources (cubes) required to run this Industry (see “Industries” below). Winner In order to win you must have at least one of each Industry (green tiles with different symbols) and 6 units of Vanilla (black cubes) in your possession. Managers Meeples are talented Managers that can be put in charge of individual Industries (one Manager per Industry). When under management, the Industry production doubles but it requires one additional resource favorited by its Manager (1 cube of the same color as the meeple) in addition to its regular supply. The Domestic Manager (gray meeple that you receive in the beginning of the game) does not require any additional resources in order to double the Industry production. Managers are assigned to Industries during the Supply phase. Each time your draw pile of cards is depleted, you receive one additional Manager (draw one random meeple out of the drawstring bag). Industries Green tiles are the Industries, each symbol representing a separate one (see the table below): In order to build a new Industry you must discard the double amount of resources required for this Industry production (building a Water Well costs 1 red cube and 1 green cube) during the Build phase. Trade Each turn during the Trade phase you can exchange some of your resources (cubes) for other ones, depending on the current world market prices which are indicated by the column of 6-value cards. These cards serve as a reminder of which Industry (symbol on the card) produces resources (cubes) of what color (border color of the card). : ''Example: the 6-value card with Drop symbol and yellow border means that Water Wells (green tiles with Drop symbol) produce Water (yellow cubes).'' In order to renew the world market prices, deal 2 cards from the draw pile on both sides of each of the 6-value cards. The left card is the selling price, the right card is the buying price. : ''Example: the image below indicates the buying and selling price for Water (yellow cubes). It can be read like this: 1 Greenhouse (blue cube produced by the Greenhouse Industry) can be bought for 3 Water (yellow cubes), while 1 Water (yellow cube) can be bought for 5 Minerals (green cubes produced by the Minerals Industry).'' When the symbol on left or right card matches the symbol on the 6-value card, the trade on that side is unavailable during this turn. The draw pile contains enough cards to renew the world market prices for 4 turns. Once your draw pile is depleted, collect all the cards (except the 6-value cards) shuffle them and make a new draw pile. Whenever you reassemble the draw pile like this, collect 1 additional Manager (draw one random meeple out of the drawstring bag). Category:Contest X 2019 Category:Solitaire games Category:Original games Category:Meeples Category:MMX Category:Games